


What's Mine Is Yours

by thesameoldfearsx



Series: AU's of Kastle [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameoldfearsx/pseuds/thesameoldfearsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I lent you my cool pencil months ago and you still use it' high school prompt.</p><p>-</p><p>Karen was stressed out at the fact Frank Castle still used her favourite pencil. She wanted it back, but she would have to approach him first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rainbow Striped Stress.

Karen tried to not let it bother her; seriously, she did try. She must admit she does get annoyed when people borrow her stationery and don't give it back, especially when it's her best stationery. But that wasn't what was bothering her this time...well it was partially the reason.

Mostly it was because it was Frank Castle, one of the most feared boys in her year, who was still using her pencil, her favourite rainbow striped one. When he asked her a while back if she had a spare pencil, Karen was too shocked to even take in his words and act in a reasonable way, instead she just stumbled through a yes and grabbed the first thing she could, trying to ignore the smirk that appeared when he saw it.

"Just ask for it back." A voice from her side said.

Karen turned to Claire who was sitting next to her. They were both in the library, studying for an upcoming test that they both knew they had zero chances of even passing on, unless they buckled down and revised.

"I can't just go over and ask for it back," Karen replies, looking over at Frank before flitting her eyes away quickly.

She was aware that Claire had rolled her eyes, despite not looking at her.

"Yes you can, it's your pencil," Claire says, before sighing. "Look, if it's bothering you that much, do you want me to get it?"

"No!"

Karen was louder than she had intended to be, going slightly red when she heard a shush from the other side of the room.

"No," Karen now whispers, leaning closer to Claire. "I'll get it."

Claire lifts her eyebrow. "When?"

"At the end of the day." And at Claire's skeptical look she adds, "I swear I will."

Claire just sighs, looking back to the book in front of her. She doesn't understand why Karen can't just go over and ask. It's been the same thing ever since she lent Frank the pencil, Karen constantly looking over to see if he was using it and then back to whatever she was doing, slightly chewing her lip. 

In all honesty, Claire doesn't understand how he hasn't used the pencil down by now 

"I'm sure you will."

-

Karen said she was going to get her pencil back, but she isn't so sure now.

She's not scared of Frank Castle by any means, he's just slightly intimidating...and she will look childish when she asks for her favourite rainbow pencil back. Oh God, why did she even lend it him in the first place?

"Karen!" A voice calls from behind Karen, pulling her out of her musings.

Karen jumps, gripping the folder she was currently holding tightly in a bid not to drop it. "Oh God, Foggy! You made me jump."

"Sorry." 

Karen can tell it's not a sincere sorry at all.

"What are you doing just standing here, staring  at...Frank Castle," He asks, voice running off slightly at the end of the sentence before he regains himself. "Why are you staring at Frank Castle?"

Karen knows Foggy isn't Frank's biggest fan, along with Matt. They would just tell her to leave her pencil- but she's not the kind of person to just give in.

"I'm going to ask him for my pencil back."

Foggy looks confused. "Why? If you're in desperate need a of a pencil I'm sure I have one somewhere..."

He trails off as he begins to pat himself down, then opening his bag to rummage around; realising he indeed does not have a pencil.

Karen puts her hand on his arm, stopping him. "I'm appreciate the thought Foggy, honestly I do. But I need to do this."

Foggy throws her a look eerily similar to Claire's skeptical one earlier. "Okay, but I'm not hanging around to see it. I'll catch you later."

Karen smiles softly at him, nudging him with her free arm. "Bye."

With Foggy now gone, Karen takes a deep breath; gripping the folder she was carrying with a vice grip, as though it's the only thing that will keep her grounded to the world. She begins to make her way over to Frank Castle.


	2. A Rainbow Striped Mess.

Frank was sitting alone on a bench, just staring into the space in front of him. As Karen approaches, he lifts his head slightly in her direction but doesn't fully turn. Karen places her bag down in front of the bench and sits down next to him, noticing as she places her folder next to her that he stiffened slightly at her presence.

"Ma'am."

Karen doesn't understand why he calls everyone Ma'am, not that there's anything wrong with it of course, it's nice to see someone with manners and respect for women. She recalls hearing that his family is very military orientated, which is probably why.

"Frank, I," Karen starts, before pausing as she's aware of how silly she was going to sound. "Do you still have that pencil I lent you...you know, the colourful one?"

Frank turns his face away from hers, a rare smirk appearing on his face. Karen swears she hears him stifle a laugh.

"Yeah, I do."

Karen nods slightly, resisting the urge to grab her folder just for something to cling onto. She takes a slightly deep breath, before deciding she won't let this beat her- she's been in much more difficult situations.

"Could I have it back?" She asks, before adding, "Please?"

Frank now turns to face her, obviously not caring about hiding the smirk that was evidently on his face.

"Sure."

He reaches down into his own bag by his feet, rummaging around like Foggy did earlier until he pulls out her prized pencil.

He hands it over to her, being careful that their hands don't touch. As she takes it, Karen ponders over how little the pencil has worn away, due to the amount of time he has had it.

"Thanks," She says, watching as he shrugs his shoulders slightly in response.

Karen is thankful he didn't say anything to her, such as make fun of her or kick up a fuss and refuse to hand it over; not that she thought he would, but in all honestly she is making a big deal out of a rainbow pencil.

"I'll erm, see you around," She utters, gathering her bag off of the floor and stuffing the pencil carefully into her pencil case, then shuffling her folder back into her arms whilst wishing she had a larger bag.

Frank Castle watched her while she did this, and Karen fought the urge to squirm under his gaze. He was a very hard person to read, and she didn't want to make a fool out of herself by dropping her bag in front of him.

"Bye, Karen."

Karen walks away with a little bit of shock eating away at her; she's surprised her remembered her name. She usually stays quite quiet in lessons, keeping her head down and getting on with the work, unless the Teacher says something she completely disagrees with, then she may squeak out a reply.

She's halfway back to school when she feels a presence join her, which when turning to see who it is, Karen has to suppress a sigh at the sight of Marci.

"Hey, Marci."

Marci steps to Karen's side as soon as the person walking past her moves.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd done the English work yet? I have no idea where to begin looking," She casually asks, glancing behind her when someone pushes past her. "Watch it!"

Karen really does sigh this time, not that Marci hears it. "No, not yet. But if you look in the books we were given last lesson, there should be some sources in there."

Marci looks a bit disappointed that Karen couldn't offer her more, but it soon blows over when her voice takes on a teasing tone as she asks, "So why were you with Mr Mysterious and Handsome over there? Have you got something to tell me? Should Matt be worried?"

Karen feels a pang in her head at the sudden influx of questions.

"I was getting back my pencil, no I have nothing to tell you and Matt has Elektra, he won't be worried," Karen responds, her voice sounding monotonous.

"Oh," Marci sighs, sounding a bit put out. "But why did he have your pencil, did he steal it? And regarding Elektra, you know what she's like."

Karen completely avoids the comment about Elektra, answering Marci's question first.

"No he didn't steal it, I doubt pencil theft is on his list of offences, Marci. I lent it to him."

Obviously left disappointed with Karen's answers, Marci asks, "Why bother getting it back then? You do know usually people don't bother with that stuff, it's a bit odd, Karen."

Karen could feel heat coming to her cheeks, if Marci thought it was strange then god knows what Frank thought.

"Yeah, well, I have it now so it's too late."

Marci just shrugs her shoulders, making a slight hum in response.

"Anyway, I'll be going now. I said I'd get to lesson earlier today, they're having a debate."

Karen offers out her goodbye, feeling slightly less suffocated when Marci leaves.

-

Karen sets her bag on the floor, pulling out her pencil case along with her Spanish book in preparation for the lesson. Claire-who was sitting next to her-had forgotten to bring hers, so they were sharing.

She placed the book and pencil case down on the table, letting Claire flick through to the page there were on last lesson as she bends down once again to retrieve her notebook. As she is doing this, she spots a pair of shoes from under the table stop right in front of them, followed by the clearing of a throat.

Karen pulls her notebook out of her bag, and returns to above the desk to see Frank Castle standing right in front of her.

"Could I borrow a pencil please, Ma'am?"

Karen stares dumbfounded for a moment, before unzipping her pencil case and handing him the first one she feels.

The rainbow striped one. God damn it.

Frank takes it with a thanks, twirling it in his fingers as he walks away, his lips threatening to turn upwards into a smirk.

A snort is heard from Karen's side, she doesn't even need to look as she says, "Shut it, Claire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And a big thank to you everyone who left me kudos, a comment or even read the last chapter, I'm so happy people liked it!  
> So after this chapter only one left, which I will get to writing soon so it'll be up in a few days.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to jump onto the Kastle bandwagon.  
> This fic is only a bit of fun, not to be taken too seriously so I hope you enjoy it.  
> I found the prompt on tumblr and it was included in a huge list.  
> Please let me know your thoughts or any constructive criticism. Thank you for reading!


End file.
